


Freckles and Tickling

by elliptical



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Freckles, M/M, Squee, eeeeee omg, hehehehee dave, shirtless boys are adorbs, tickle, ticklish, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliptical/pseuds/elliptical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First, John discovers Dave has freckles.<br/>Then, John discovers Dave is extremely ticklish.<br/>...that's basically it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles and Tickling

**Author's Note:**

> yeah my friend told me to write a johndave piece that involved freckles and it turned into this.  
> the thought of a giggling dave strider makes me happy to no end.

“Dave,” you exclaim, “you have freckles!”

“No, I don’t.”

“Yes you do! They’re so cute!”

“Go away.”

“You look like an elf! A little white-haired red-eyed elf child!”

“Jesus Christ.”

“I just want to pinch your cheeks!”

“Please don’t.”

You pinch his cheeks anyway. Or at least, the portion of his cheeks that isn’t obscured by his shades. He’s probably glaring at you behind the lenses, but he just lets out a longsuffering sigh.

Since the two of you met in real life, you’ve spent… a tiny bit more time outside than you usually do. Not much, certainly, but it’s enough that a smattering of brown freckles has cropped up across the bridge of Dave’s nose and his shoulders.

Shh. You two totally weren’t shirtless outside together or anything, nope.

“We should go outside so you can get more freckles,” you say.

“I do not have freckles.”

You grip his shoulders and steer him toward the mirror. “Look at the freckles. Look at them, Dave. They exist.”

Another longsuffering sigh. “I’m too distracted by my beautiful abs.”

Shh. You two totally aren’t shirtless right now.

“You barely have abs.”

“That’s a lie and you know it, Egbert.”

You wrap your arms around him and brush your hand across his ribs teasingly. “You’re all skin and bones,” you say, or at least you would say that if he hadn’t just jumped about a foot away from you, his poker face giving way for just a split second.

Oh.

A wide grin splits your face. “Dave, are you ticklish?”

“No.”

“You’re freckly _and_ ticklish.”

“Egbert, I swear…”

But he doesn’t get the rest of his sentence out, because you attack him. He brings up an arm to ward you off, but you are a John on a mission, and wow, he’s apparently more ticklish than you thought. He falls backward onto the couch, trying to swat you away, but there’s no way you’re going to let him go when you’ve just heard the sound of Dave fucking Strider _giggling._

He’s sort of flailing under you and he ends up knocking his shades askew and you know he’s probably going to kill you later, but you still don’t stop. You tickle his ribs, his stomach, his collarbones – basically anywhere you can reach, although at the end you end up returning to the ribs because they’re apparently the most ticklish. He laughs like you’ve never heard, and really, Dave should laugh like this of his own free will once in a while, because it’s really pretty adorable. Screw cool kid shenanigans.

You let up after a minute or two because you figure he probably deserves to breathe and all. As he catches his breath, he’s still, like, spasming, and his hair is all over the place and he’s flushed and unbidden you think _I wonder if this is what he looks like after sex_ , which is really not a good thought to have when you are trying to very innocently mess with your already-shirtless boyfriend. While you are also already shirtless.

“I’m gonna kill you,” he says, adjusting his glasses. “You’re gonna wake up one night to find a sword at your throat.”

“Aw, c’mon,” you say, trying really really hard not to smirk. “You’re so _cute.”_

“This never happened.”

“But now I have a secret weapon.” You lean down and nuzzle his neck. “Plus – you’re so _cuuute.”_

“You’re a dork.”

“I know, but at least I can admit it. Plus…” Okay, you’re smirking a little now. Just a little. “I’m sure there was irony somewhere in there.”

“Jesus Christ.” He stretches. “Give me back my dignity.”

“Aww, you’re” –

\- “If you say I’m cute” – 

\- “adorable.”

He wraps his arms around your waist and tugs you down on top of him, kissing you lightly. “My mouth is my secret weapon. It does wonderful things.”

…well.

Shh, you’re not horny at all right now.

“Aww,” Dave says as you make a little meep sound in the back of your throat, “you’re adorable.”

Shut up, Dave.


End file.
